Live while were young
by ItsOnlyLiz
Summary: After taking the silence, we turned around and began to walk away..It's funny how i can't get her out of my head, I'm not usually the kind of guy who just goes in to relationships, but there's something about her that makes me want to tear her up..I Chuckled at what i said…..After spending the rest of the night at Leo's Ice Cream Shop, we decided to head home… I Longed to see her


Live While Were Young

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

_**-Ice Cream-**_

_I walked on to a bright stage. I could feel my heart slowly pounding faster and faster. I sat on a stool in the middle of the stage, picked up my guitar and slowly started playing my first song. I looked around the audience to see hundreds of people staring up at me. They were all expecting so much of me. But what if I couldn't live up to their expectations? I could feel my heart beating faster, and my hands were becoming sweaty and stiff. .I lean towards the microphone and opened my mouth to sing, my voice started to crack. The room was suddenly dead quiet. I looked around to see everyone's faces waiting for me. My Heart was beating Faster than ever.I close for a moment, and when i finally open it every person in the room left, But there was a man, sitting in the back corner, who stayed sitting, waiting to hear more.."Pretend that no one is watching you, sing like you're the only person in this room. I believe in you." Said the man. He had a beautiful, soft tone to his voice. I longed to see his face. He got up from his seat, and walked towards the stage. The bright lights were blinding me, so I still couldn't see his face properly. Suddenly, all the lights turned off_

I woke up to the sound of my tummy grumbling, i was somad i wanted to go back to my dream, i try falling back to sleep but it didn't work.._"Don't you hate it when your in a good dream and it's getting to a good part but suddenly something or someone decides to wake you up?"_ I Hate That feeling..

_ "STUPID Tummy! Why did you have to decide now it's the time for_  
_ you to growl?"_

I got my self out my bed and Walked downstairs to the fridge,  
unfortunately there was nothing to eat..So I Decided to sneak out so i  
don't have to wake up my Best-Friend Iyana.. Again unfortunately the  
only thing that was open was the Ice cream place..

_"I Guess I'll just settle for that."_ I Thought to myself..As i was walking down to Leo' Cream Shop, i spotted Five boys and a girl, the boys were pretty  
cute.

They look like my by the way I'm Elizabeth,I'm 19 years old and I'm from Providence Rhode Island . I Arrived a month ago to L.A for music and dance at the University of California - Los Angeles. I've wanted to be a singer and dancer my entire life. It's all I live for. I breathe music. But truth is, people haven't really given me a chance to show what I can do . So I move over here, for a fresh start. And who better to do it with then my best friend, Iyana.

As i reach the counter, i couldn't help but stare at them while  
i order my Ice Cream… After Receiving Ice Cream, I Ask Leo about the  
Them..

_"You mean those boys over there.?"_ He said

I Shot him a look and smile a little bit._"Yes! And the Girl.!"_I Said licking my Ice Cream while watching them do whatever they were doing..You couldn't tell from a far what they were doing..

_"Those are One Direction_. He Said handing me my change before  
continuing to speak. _The Girl over there is their stylist _  
_daughter Lux and her son Tom _**(She doesn't really have a son name tom and **  
**her daughter is not old yet, but it's a fan-fiction so yeah)**.._And _  
_there's Five of the boys, but i don't know where he went."_ He said shrugging is shoulders.

I Turn my attention back to them, i stood there for like two-minutes and started to walk away, Suddenly I was knocked to the ground and fell flat on my stomach, my Ice cream was now all over my shirt.

_" Oh Fuck! I'm so sorry!"_ I heard him say

_"No, its fine. I'm fine! Happens to me all the time."_ I said..

_"You get Ice cream dumped over you all the time?"_ He asked as he let out a little snickered.

I Noticed he had an accent, it was perfection, i looked up at him_ "No! I Mean, Like umm.._" ._"Stop Blabbing don't you see how hot he is."_ I Thought to myself, at least that's what i thought.

_"Oh! You think am Hot?"_ He said biting his lips a little..I Was about to say something when we were interrupted..

_"Liam!"_ I Heard a person called..They came closer and closer..I'm assuming that is his name.

I Turned around, now standing besides Liam..The Boys are really cute.. "Liam!" He  
noticed me standing there, he looked at me then at my shirt.. _"What is that? "_ The boy with the curly hair asked.

_"Wel_l..Liam Started to protest.._I Was rushing to come meet you guys when i accidentally knock over this beautiful girl."_ he said making me blush.

After a long pause i decided to break the silence.. _"So, it was nice meeting you, but i think i should get going now, my best-friend is probably worrying now.."_ I Started to walk away when i heard someone shout.

"WAIT!" I Turned around to find Liam standing right in-front me.

_"Yes!"_ I said

_"You didn't tell me your name!"_ He said while scratching the back of his hair

_"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Well, Liz I mean, my friends call me Liz. Well only really my close friends do, but you know"._ I Mentally slap myself in the head

_"Well Liz, it's Nice meeting you."_ He said

_"You too Liam"_ I Said

_"Well…I Guess I'll see you later?"_ He hesitated as he left, like he wanted to say something else. I Smiled and turned around to walk away.

**Liam's P.O.V**

She began to walk away when Zayn hit my head.

_"Dude! Walk her home!"_ He hissed.

_"Ow Oh shit!"_ I Said Scratching my head

I ran after Liz. _"Hey,wait up!"_ I Said Running up to her

She turned,surprised._"Let me walk you home"_ I offered.

_"She ,no,it alright. I live really close by, I don't wanna trouble you or _  
_anything."_ She Said

_"No,really,let me walk you home,"_ I insisted.

She shook her head. _"No, okay, Liam. See you soon."_Then she began to walk away, fast, her hair rippling around her.

I stood there, staring after her (and her butt) for at least a till she was gone. I Was so lost in my thought's that i forgot the boys were standing there..

_"Ohhhh! Liam in LOOOOOVE!" _Exclaimed Niall

I Nudge Him In Stomach. "Shut up!"

_We all Laughed_

After taking the silence, we turned around and began to walk away..It's funny how i can't get her out of my head, I'm not usually the kind of guy who just goes in to relationships, but there's something about her that makes me want to tear her up..I Chuckled at what i said…..After spending the rest of the night at Leo's Ice Cream Shop, we decided to head home… I Longed to see her face again


End file.
